Mi ultimo adiós
by Nami Scarlet
Summary: Si tuviera la oportunidad de despedirte por ultima vez de tus seres queridos, ¿lo harías? ¿Que pensarías al saber que ya nunca los volverás a ver? ¿Serías capaz de seguir adelante? o ¿te arrepentirías? Los últimos pensamientos de Portgas D. Ace después de su muerte.


**No se que paso, a pesar de que ya tenía pensado publicar esta idea (algún día) la ultima semana mi inspiración decidió centrarse solo en ella y pues aquí lo tienen, en un One-shot corto pero espero poder haber plasmado los sentimientos que quería plasmar :) sin más que decir por el momento, disfruten de la lectura.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** One Piece y ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen, todos son propiedad del gran mangaka Eiichiro Oda, yo solo tomo prestado sus personajes para dar rienda suelta a cada idea loca que pasa por mi cabeza. Esta historia es sin fines lucrativos

 **Advertencia:** Creo que ninguna? Solo que esta algo triste, o eso espero xD

 **Nombre:** Mi último adiós

 **Autora:** Nami Scarlet

 **Clasificación** **:** K+

 **Mi último adiós**

Le dolía la cabeza y los ojos le pesaban, además sentía un fuerte dolor en el pecho, por esa razón no quería despertar, se encontraban muy cómodo, pero podía sentir como alguien lo llamaba, inquieto comenzó a levantar sus parpados, le costó mucho más de lo que había imaginado pero, cuando por fin pudo abrir completamente sus ojos, no logro distinguir nada, estaba en una profunda oscuridad, sin saber porque su corazón dio un vuelco, ¿Dónde estaba?, ¿Qué había pasado?, ¿Por qué no recordaba nada?. De nuevo ese pinchazo de dolor en su cabeza, no podía recordar cómo había terminado en ese lugar y por alguna razón eso le inquietaba más de lo que le gustaría. Y nuevamente pudo sentir como algo lo llamaba, de nuevo esa sensación de que había algo que le pedía que fuera, ¿pero ir a dónde? Entonces lo escucho, ese llanto era inconfundible, su querido hermano estaba llorando mientras repetía su nombre una y otra vez.

\- ¡¿Dónde estás Luffy?! – Grito lo más fuerte que pudo, ese llanto era desgarrador y eso lo asustaba demasiado – ¡Luffy aquí estoy! ¡Tranquilo! – grito de nuevo, pero el llanto no se detenía y seguía llamándolo con desesperación

Entonces, dentro de toda esa oscuridad pudo distinguir una pequeña luz y sin pensarlo corrió hacía ella, corrió lo más rápido que podía pero por alguna razón sentía que no avanzaba, y desesperado por poder acudir donde estaba su hermano volvió a gritar y entonces pudo verlo, a un pequeño Luffy llorando mientras toba su rodilla, la cual sangraba, seguramente el muy torpe se había caído, sonrió, Luffy siempre sería igual, se acercó para poder ayudarle pero se detuvo a mitad del camino, algo no estaba bien, ese llanto era diferente al que había escuchado antes, y de nuevo volvió a escucharlo, como si al pensar en ello lo invocara, volteo a todos lados, quería saber de dónde provenía ese llanto, pero de nuevo solo encontró oscuridad a su alrededor, regreso su vista hacía el pequeño Luffy pero este ya no se encontraba allí, estaba solo de nuevo y esa inquietud lleno su corazón una vez más. ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Por qué estaba en ese lugar?, ¿Por qué no podía recordar nada? Se arrodillo, eso era horrible, quería salir, no quería estar en ese lugar por más tiempo, era demasiado desgarrador, pudo sentir como su pecho le dolía nuevamente, pero estaba vez era más intenso, tanto que tuvo que arrodillarse, no podía respirar, llevo ambas manos hacia su pecho pero no tenía nada, aun así podía sentir como si tuviera una herida que le quemaba demasiado, y entonces como si de un rayo se tratase, todo regreso, recordó todo y pudo comprender porque se encontraba en ese lugar, estaba muerto, había muerto a manos de ese almirante, nuevamente el llanto y logro comprender porque sonaba tan desgarrador, Luffy lloraba y lo llamaba porque ya no se encontraba con él, la única promesa que no pudo cumplir fue la de nunca dejarlo solo.

No supo en que momento fue, pero cuando se dio cuenta, estaba recordando toda su niñez, los robos que hacía con Sabo, la manera en la que conoció a Luffy, como fue que se hicieron hermanos, la muerte de su hermano y las muchas veces en las que se vio odiado por algo que él no había hecho, todo ese odio hacía un hombre que le había arruinado toda su vida, logro sentir todo ese odio, dolor y amargura, como detestaba a Roger, pero, de alguna manera comprendió que no tenía sentido seguir con tanto odio, eso fue lo que le jodio la mayor parte de su infancia en primer lugar.

\- Nunca te considere un padre, pero tampoco creo que tu hubieras querido que pasara por todo lo que pase, estoy seguro de que realmente me querías, tal vez sea demasiado tarde pero… te perdono Roger, por todo.

No supo porque razón pero sintió como si un gran peso se hubiera esfumado de sus hombros, sonrió, su vida había sido plena, realmente vivió tal y como él decidió hacerlo, no tenía remordimientos, si, realmente disfruto de la vida que llevo. Sonrió una vez más mientras las lágrimas corrían por su rostro, ya no podía volver atrás, ya no volvería a ver a Luffy ni a sus seres queridos una vez más, o tal vez sí, pero no sabía cuándo, pero no se arrepentía, vivió sin remordimientos y aun después de la muerte siguió igual, dio la vuelta, ya no miraría nuevamente hacía atrás, esta era su despedía, cerro lo ojos y le dijo adiós a todo lo que dejaba, ahora una nueva travesía le esperaba, no sabía que encontraría, pero de algo estaba seguro, esta sería una nueva y misteriosa aventura a la que se enfrentaría con todo y la disfrutaría tanto como disfruto de su vida. Este había sido, su último adiós.

 **FIN**

 **Nami Scarlet**

* * *

 **Se que esta corto pero espero poder haberles transmitido lo que quería con este pequeño one-shot, eh estado inspirada últimamente así que pronto habrá continuaciones de mis historias :3 Nos leemos en la próxima, bye bye**


End file.
